Ones beginnings
by SnowyEmu
Summary: A Jedi saves a young baby from certain death, having to watch as the mother was killed before him. this was the beginning for young Azuchi, this was her beginning, but was it only hers?
1. The Finding

Kala'din , Ryloth

Unknown P.O.V(Point of view)

The man quietly moved through the streets of Kala'din. It was if he wasn't even there, but that was because the people were ignoring the man. He was stocky and short, but gave off an aura of mystery. He walked closer to home of whic seemed quiet to most, was a whirlwind of activity. The force seemed to practically call out to him, leading him to this one house. His weapon shook in its clipped place on his belt. He knocked on the door, waiting for anwser. He didn't expect for him to be dragged inside so quickly.

"Are you here to help cure my baby," The twi'lek woman asked with exhaustion clearly present in her voice. He looked around her home, Trash and other items.

"Cure your baby, is she sick," He asked after walking up to the baby in the crib. The baby girl giggled, reaching her hands up in a 'pick me up' motion. He swiftly reached into her crib and plucked her out.

"**She** has caused all of this," The young mother replied, pointing to the mess scattered around the room. He wasn't convined, no baby could have done this. Unless she was-

His thoughts were cut off as the baby began to lift up a small glass object, without her hands.

"That is what she does, she does that to cause this," She said, as the baby lost her grip on the glass object causing it to shatter against the room floor.

"She isn't sick," He told her, looking around for a bag to put her stuff in. The woman looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"She is force sensitive," He replied looking at her. The womans face turned from confused to happy. It was as if she was looking for a reason to keep the baby.

"I am a jedi, may i take your daughter for jedi training," he asked, looking at the woman in the eyes. She was about to reply, when a blast of red entered the room. The laser hit the woman right between the eyes. She fell over, the jedi grabbed her just before she hit the floor. He grabbed the necklace that was wrapped around her mothers neck. He ran as fast as he could out of there, the baby snuggled tight in his arms.


	2. The Archives

Jedi temple, Coruscant

3 years

Unknown P.O.V(Point of view)

~Training Room~

The five year old moved her hand across the air, training saber in her hand. The other children in the room were having just as much trouble as her. The Initiates were beginning new move sets in

Shii-Cho, the most basic form of lightsaber combat. The young twi'lek moved slightly into a more comfortable position. She began to run the movement, doing it just right. She continued until her name was heard.

"Good, Initiate Clapava,"Master koon said, giving the girl a renewed sense of determination. About to adopt her stance once more, the bell rang in the class room. This signaled an change of classes. The Initiates all lined up at the door ready to go to there next class. They all walked out leaving Master Koon behind to think.

~Hallway near the Jedi Archives~

Deon's P.O.V

I sighed as I carried my books to the Archives. I didn't like Studying, but i needed to in order to pass my Padawan Trials. I shook my Head, The way to the archives from the Crystal Gardens was far and long, but it was beautiful to walk through. I was knocked out of my thoughts to see a young twi'lek tugging on my robe.

"Mister," She asked looking around,"Can you take me to the arrrchives," She said, having trouble pronoucing archives.

"Why sure, i'm headed there now," I said taking her hand, leading her towards the Jedi Archives.

~Jedi Archives~

"Ah, Initiate Clapava, Joining us at last,"Master Poss'li said as she gesturing to the class of initiates. I smiled at Master Poss'li, my old Reading teacher.

"Master, if I may, she had gotten lost on the way here," I said drawing her attention. She smiled looking at me. She turned her Attention back to the young girl.

"Thats fine, we'll catch up on your studies later okay," She said waving me off. I walked away with a renewed sense of passion, thats what he wanted to be like someday.

"Deon, Master Fistos Gonna show us a cool trick." My friend said runnung up to me. I smiled as he led me out, for now though, i'm just a kid.

_An/ While writing this I was checking my views on the view tacker and saw a review. Thank you to Star-wars-rebels-girl for the review._

_~Snowyemu_


	3. Teachers and Students

Jedi Temple, Courscant

1 year later

Azuchi's P.O.V(Point of view)

~Outside gardens~

I giggled as the rock a boy was lifting flew out of his hand into the teachers head. The teacher was less than enthusiastic to find a rock pelting her head.

"Clam down class," She yelled to the giggling 6 year olds. They all slowly clamed down. I began to lift the rock once more before the small bell rang in the masters hand. Her teacher sighed as she instructed them to line up.

"Alright, everyone line up in a straight," She said as I walked up to the line. I loved outdoors time as we got to lift and practice lots of force things. We began to walk forward with swiftness.

~Initiates Restroom~

Unknown P.O.V

Deon rushed through the restroom, he had been assigned, by his master, to take care of the 4th year Initiates. He didn't like taking care of the lit-

"Fiel, don't touch,"He yelled as an initiate grabbed his log book, Fiel hesitated for a moment before rushing into another room. Deon groaned with anger. Suddenly,a twi'lek girl ran into the room holding, low and behod his log book. She ran up to him handing him the log book. It took about 20 seconds to realized who she was.

"Thank you, weren't you that little girl I helped to the archives," He asked her. The little girl put on a face of concentration as she thought back to the event.

"Yea, I am,"She said with a toothy smile before running off towards the line slowly beginning to form at the door. He sighed as Fiel ran past, spitting towards him.

~Jedi Public Transport Bay~

Aayla Securas P.O.V

I walked smoothly down the ramp with a small togruta girl holding my hand. I thought back to how this was was brought on about. It had all started with that little girl, Azuchi, I think was when it had all changed...

_A/n, Thank you everyone who has read so far. i am beginning work on Chapter 4 as you read this. If anyone would like to have a character in the story, PM me. Thanks_

_Snowyemu_


	4. What started it all

Jedi Temple, Courscant

_6 Years earlier_

_~Jedi council Room~_

_Unknown P.O.V_

_The Jedi knight burst through the Jedi council room doors. THe Masters all stood up, Surprised and worried. The knight looked around confused._

_"Sorry didn't mean to be all dramatic," He said causing some of the masters to huff in annoyance as they retook their seats._

_"Problem there is, what is it," Master Yoda inguired to the knight standing before them. The knight slowly revealed the baby. The council was shocked. The mission was to track down a possible sith. _

_"Her mother was killed by the assassin," He explained, before sighing._

_"I didn't see his face but, he helped us find this youngling," He said giving her to the medical bots. He was about to say something when a blast of heat hit evryone. _

_BLAM_

_The windows shattered as the bomb went off. Many groaned as they fled the room. The young knight slowly looked up. Aayla Secura was about to ask why he was still siting there when a flash of red buzzed past her vision. The the laser bullet hit its mark. The young knights face. She was frozen by shock and fear. Kit fisto managed to grab her, pulling her out of the room._

_2 weeks later_

_Aayla and the other Masters gathered around the ship holoterminal. Mace stepped up to talk._

_"We must find this assassin or many a jedi will be in danger," He began,_

_6 years later._


	5. Understanding the Trials of life

Jedi Temple, Courscant

6 years later

Azuchis P.O.V

I giigled as I ran towards the bed. I loved this part of the day. Our master would read to us and we would all fall write into sleep. I looked willing toward the door.

Little did she, or the rest of the clan, knew that there fun loving master had just died. They waited for three hours, before they were put to bed without the story.

I looked up at the master, with a confused and mad expression painted onto it.

"Now Initiate, clam down," He said with soothing voice, not specifically telling this to single person. He guided them down back to the playing area.

"Do you know what happens when someone dies," He asked before looking straight at Feil. He shook his head as the words that were about to come out of his mouth suddenly disappeared.

"And, I mean the mystic thing," He clairified. He looked around the room, surprised at the very small amount of hands. He pin-pointed a child and called on them.

"Lov'is, what happens," He said to the young zabrak. He smiled with excitement as he began to speak.

"When aperson dies they are taken into the force," He explained looking proud, before Master Kos cut it down.

"Very good Lov'is, but not quite," He began as he force pulled a dool to them. Lov'is' expression of pride fell as the explaination began.

"When someone dies they are taken by the force but if they are strong in the force they may, in rare cases, become force appartions," He said looking at the attentive faces," Most people are taken in, just like Master Gi'vin, but some aren't," He finished giving them a smile, before he sent us off to bed.

2 months later...

I stood attentively as Master Yoda spoke to us.

"Initiates, you are, but soon will you not," He said as he presented the Youngling trials plan to us...


End file.
